Your Enemy
'"Your Enemy" '''is the fourth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 124th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 1, 2015. In the episode, Blake, Deeba, and Simon finish training and are fully accepted into Blele. The celebrations are interrupted by two disturbing phonecalls. The Episode THE LIBRARY TWO WEEKS LATER: CHRISTMAS EVE "MAZEL TOV!" The seven clinked glasses. Confetti rained from the ceiling. "Mmm!" Koala said, taking a sip from her champagne glass. She stood on a chair. "First of all," she said, "Merry Christmas!" Deeba was faking a glorious smile. But what the hell, she had free food. "And second," Koala said, "Congratulations to the three newbies! For completing their training!" "STRATAGEM 2 IS COMPLETE!" the Mailman screamed, throwing back another glass of wine. He promptly spat it out. "God this stuff is disgusting. How do you drink it?" "Slowly," Spencer said. "Oh," the Mailman said. "To Blele!" Anna cried. "TO BLELE!" The seven clinked glasses. "Oh man," Anna said, hugging Deeba, "I haven't had this much fun in years." "It's been an awful year," Deeba said, "Truthfully. For all of us." "It's nice to see love in your eyes and not sheer hatred," Anna said. Deeba nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine." "DEEBZ!" Blake hugged her. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed. Deeba laughed. "You too, Blake!" Blake kissed her cheek. Deeba blushed. She squeezed out of his arms. "I'm so hungry!" She hurried over to the food table. Koala sauntered over to her. "That was smooth." Deeba said nothing. "You don't like him that way? He's handsome." Deeba blushed. "I don't want to lose my friend." "I understand," Koala said, giving her a quick hug, "But you should tell him before he goes too far." "To our tech specialist!" Spencer announced, bowing toward Simon. "CHEERS!" the Mailman and Anna shouted. Simon beamed. The Mailman tossed his arm around Spencer. "So," he said, "What do you think? Is Blele stronger than ever?" Spencer nodded. "I'd say so. I'm excited to see what we can accomplish." "I think the Necromancer doesn't stand a chance against you." Spencer smiled. He looked at the Mailman. "You always know what to say to me." The Mailman grinned. "You alright, Deeba?" Simon asked. Deeba jumped. "Yeah!" she said, "Sorry. I'm distracted." "It's not a big party," Simon said, "We notice when you're not smiling." Deeba laughed. "True." Simon offered his hand. "Care to join us again?" Deeba nodded. She took his hand. "Feels good," Anna said to Koala, "to have a group again. And to be able to get together." "No more hiding," Koala said. Anna cast her a glance. Koala barked a laugh. "Well, no more hiding from Xerxes." "Sounds better," Anna said. She bit into a cookie. She suddenly perked up. "You like this song!" Koala said. She swung her hips and sang, "I NEED A HERO!" "No, shh!" Anna said. She switched off the music. "PHONE!" the Mailman shouted. He tossed Anna's cell phone to her. "I don't recognize the number," Anna said, "Everyone be prepared." The other six held their breaths. "Hello?" Anna answered. She was flooded with relief. "AMY!" There were six loud sighs. "Anna," Amy's voice was serious. Anna turned her phone on speaker. "Madame President," Anna said excitedly, "You are now talking to all seven members of the newly-revived Operation Blele." "Congratulations," Amy said, "I'm really happy for you." She didn't sound it. "Is everything alright?" Koala asked, "You should be celebrating this Christmas!" "I know," Amy said, laughing, "Tomorrow is me and Nick's wedding rehearsal. I hope you'll all make it to the official wedding on the 26th." "We'd be delighted!" Deeba said. "Is that the only reason you called?" Anna asked. "No," Amy said, "but I'll let Nick tell you about that." "Hello?" Nicholas said. "Hi," Anna said, "Is something wrong?" "Ah, you'll have to excuse her," Nick said, "Amy thinks this is going to ruin our wedding." "What is it?" Koala repeated. Nick sighed. "Two separate, unrelated people thought they saw the Archduke in Tomorrowland." "He's dead," Anna said, "I thought it was confirmed." "Actually," Nick said, "the body was never recovered. By the time the Viceroys returned to the Hub to retrieve the body, it was gone. Cherry's remained." "What..." Koala said, "Do you think it was the Necromancer?" "From what you've told us about him and from his own bloody title, I'd say we might have a very large problem on our hands." "What do you need us to do?" Simon asked. "I need the seven of you to investigate. Head out to Tomorrowland. We've rebuilt the shop above your base. There's a helipad on the roof. We'll send a helicopter in the morning." "Affirmative," Koala said, "We're on it." "You know," Nicholas said with a slight laugh, "Amy and I have dubbed you the official top secret task force for the national guard. Only we know about you. You're like our secret weapon. We're...we're trusting you." "You can count on us," Koala said, "Have a Merry Christmas and a happy wedding rehearsal. I've heard it's going to snow. I'm sure Amy will love that. Fear not, Blele is on the case!" Koala grabbed Anna's phone and hung up. "Right," Koala said, "A Christmas invasion." "ROLL CREDITS!" Deeba shouted. Everyone blinked. "This is what we've been preparing for," Anna said, "Get well rested tonight. Tomorrow, we fly to Tomorrowland." "So the Archduke is alive?" Simon asked. Anna shrugged. "Maybe he never died. Or maybe he has been resurrected." "So the Necromancer IS raising the dead?" Blake asked, "How?" "I have no idea," Koala said, "None of us do." "It's been a long time since we've heard anything about resurrections," Anna said. GOLDEN HORSESHOE MERCANTILE SHOP ONE YEAR AGO "Have you seen this?" Val asked, placing a newspaper in front of Marie. Marie shook her head. "What is it?" "Graveyards. Three graves have been disturbed." "Have they checked to see if the bodies are still there?" Marie asked. Val shook her head. "They can't. It's against the law." "Perhaps it was...him?" Val bit her lip. "Is he a necromancer now?" "That's a good one," Val said, "The Necromancer." "Fine," Val said, "Only because I don't want to speak his name." "So you think it was him?" Marie asked. Val only stared off. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "...and we'll split up in the Hub," Koala said, pointing to a map. Simon pointed to the Beamer. "Watch out for that thing. Sometimes it sucks people in." "Great," Blake said. A phone rang. "Anna, that's probably Amy," Koala said. Anna looked at her cell phone. "It's not me." "It's me," Deeba said, "Sorry." She didn't recognize the number, but it was probably Amy. "Yello?" "Deeba Gallifreyan." Deeba dropped her phone. Blake retrieved it and put it on speaker. "Operation Blele, it is I." "Necro!" the Mailman said, "Talk to me!" "The game is coming. In fact, one could say it's already beginning." "How did you get my phone number?" Deeba demanded. "Oh, Deeba. Deeba, Deeba, Deeba. You act like we've never met before." Deeba's heart tightened. "I go by many names," the Necromancer said, "but perhaps you know me as Ellis." Deeba gasped. "THE HOBO?!" Blake cried. "I'm not homeless!" the Necromancer hissed, "Besides," he said, "I was in disguise that day." "Who are you?" Deeba asked. "One second," the Necromancer said, "It's time to show you all who your enemy is." The call ended. And then his image was projected on the wall. "He hijacked the projector!" Simon said, "He must know where we are!" "He doesn't," Koala said quickly, "Trust me." Deeba stared. She knew that face. Somehow, somewhere...she had seen that face before. LIBRARY OF ORRUPT ONE YEAR AGO Blake was bickering with ESMERALDA. Deeba had glanced toward the window. And someone was peering inside. Someone with sunglasses. That someone looked toward her. She couldn't have known it then; she thought it was Marie, but it was none other than the Necromancer. MAIN STREET There was a man in the crowd. He had stared at Deeba. It was him. He was there. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY Three times. Their paths had crossed three times. "I've seen him. He was at the Library. In Main Street." "He's everywhere," Spencer said, "He's horrifying." "But he knew who I was! He has my number!" Deeba cried. She started to hyperventilate. "Deeba!" Blake said. He tried to calm her. "Come here," Simon said. He hugged her. Soon, she was breathing normally again. "It's going to be fine," Simon said. Deeba nodded. Blake glared at Simon. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Stratagem 2 is completed in this episode. Furthermore, reports arrive that the Archduke has been spotted in Tomorrowland. A love triangle between Deeba, Blake, and Simon became evident in this episode. Amy and Nicholas, dubbed as recurring character this season, made their first appearance since the premiere. References The Mailman drinking wine and spitting it out is a reference to a similar action the 11th Doctor did in "The Lodger." References to episodes "The Library," The Marquee," and "The Circuit." Trivia *The song to which Koala sings is "Holding out for a Hero," from Shrek 2, a song that producers were listening to non-stop when writing the episode. *Koala says "A Christmas invasion" and Deeba promptly screams "ROLL CREDITS!" This is a subtle reference to the Doctor Who episode "The Christmas Invasion." *Producers called this episode one of the last expository episodes, or one that focuses primarily on wrapping up loose ends. *This is the first episode to ever offer a specific date during the episode; the date is Christmas Eve. **After "Icicle Creek" ended, it was revealed that Katarina actually died on January 11, 2014. ***She would, however, be revived in "She Returns." Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes